One Last Breath
by brylusional
Summary: The Doctor and Sherlock now know each other. The one person they know in common, Amber. To Sherlock she's a mystery. To the Doctor she's his bestest friend in the whole universe.


"What do you mean you're leaving me?" Amber shouted walking around the TARDIS console as The Doctor kept walking away from her.  
"No I didn't mean anything like that." He said flipping some switches. Once he did the TARDIS noise stopped. He stopped by the switch he pulled. Amber stopped in the same place just on the other side of the console. "I just need some time. To myself."  
"Oh you have loads of time to yourself. Sulking around in that room. Why do you still have it?" She said rather confused, and angry. She had enough of him and his 'excuses'. Maybe she should just leave.  
"Don't you want to know where we are?" The Doctor said doing anything to avoid talking about that. All of time and space and she's whining about leaving him for a bit? That's what he liked about her; one of the things; she is stubborn. Clearing his throat he circled over to the scanner and where Amber was and brought up the date. Ignoring the fact that she didn't ask.  
"Lets see. We're in London. The year 2010." The Doctor said reading off the scanner.  
"That's it? No exact date? What a load of help that is." Amber said looking at the scanner intensely and then walking off uninterested.  
"You- a " The Doctor stuttered trying to find the right words but couldn't. He leaned forwards and patted the center of the console. "Don't worry old girl, she doesn't mean it."  
"And there it is. Talking to your TARDIS again."  
"You know you're being rude all of a sudden!" He said. And once again they were back to walking around the console.  
"Yes, when did you notice."  
"Maybe I should leave you. Go back and find Amy and Rory." Amber rolled her eyes hoping he was kidding.  
The Doctor took a deep breath trying to clear his mind and headed outside.  
"Hey!" Amber shouted following him out. It looked quite different than she remembered. Oh, but it was 2010. The London she remembered was 2015.  
"Right so then choose." The Doctor said, his hand pointing to different people.  
"Sorry?" Amber clutched to her jacket. It was quite cold. Maybe it was winter.  
"Someone to be your friend. You honestly don't think that I'll leave you here alone, do you?" The Doctor turned to her smiling. Amber couldn't help but return the smile. No matter how much they argued he always looked out for her. She smiled and fixed his bow-tie.  
"Why do you always have to be so kind to me?"  
With a chuckle the Doctor began. "Right so. That fellow over there. The grey haired one," she looking in his direction while he pulled out some device, "That is Mr. John Watson." The Doctor read as he pointed the small screen towards him and all of his information appeared.  
"He was in the army. Retired now of course. Has a blog. Ooh!"  
"What?"  
"He's a doctor too! But a medical one. That'll be useful when you get hurt."  
"So what's wrong with him?"  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
Well, he has a cane, or walking stick," Amber said pointing it out. "And I highly doubt that Mr. Watson is that old."  
"Right, yes. Well It says he was an army doctor. Perhaps got wounded in battle."  
"Poor bloke." She instantly felt sorry for him.  
"Right then. Now then. There's also," The Doctor said spinning around and pointed the screen to another bloke who was walking by rather fast. "this fellow, his name's Sherlock Holmes. He's-"  
"No." She said holding back a chuckle.  
"Sorry?"  
"If I could choose. I'd rather Watson than him." Amber said rubbing her hands together to keep warm.  
"Well why not? You don't know a thing about him?!" The Doctor said crossing his arms, disappointed that he wasn't able to show off. Amber turned towards the man who was now standing at the end of the street.  
"Well, " Amber began, " Mr. Holmes seems to be rather antisocial and very hard to get along with. Maybe it's because he insults people very often. Probably doesn't realize it though. He gets bored rather easily ,like you , so he always needs something to do. And well he doesn't have time for friends with all the work he has." Amber turned back around to face The Doctor who was looking quite smug. "Therefore if it was up to me, and I hope it is, I rather befriend Mr. Watson." The Doctor clapped his hands and gave her a humongous smile.  
"You read off my scanner didn't you?"He said the smile growing wider.  
"Hush now come on. Time to make John my friend." Amber smirked knowing she did and walked back to the TARDIS.  
He then became confused. "Hold on he's right there, why don't you-"  
"No that's to simple. I want to be a childhood friend. Like how you did to that one guy on that one Christmas." She said standing in the doorway. Funny, no one was even glancing at the police box that just appeared.  
"That was a life or death matter!"  
"Yes I know but pleeeeaaase! I want a friend." She then began to make a puppy face. One that the Doctor couldn't just say no to.  
"Fine." He said giving in to her plea, "But you must tell him sooner or later."  
"I will." She replied with a smile on her face as she disappeared into the box. Smiling too, the Doctor went in after her.  
"Right then, now then." The Doctor closed the door and began pressing buttons of all sorts. "What age, do you want to meet him at?"  
"Seven" Amber told him as she leaned against the railing.  
"Seven it is!" With that The Doctor pressed the final button and sent the TARDIS to the desired coordinates.  
"Time to meet John Watson."  
The whole place began to rumble and Amber fell forwards and grabbed on to anything she could, all with a smile on her face. Once that was over with the Doctor rushed beneath the console and rummaged through some things.  
"What are you looking for?" Amber asked looking at him, through the clear floor.  
"This thing. It was a present. Thought it was a useless present but not anymore!" He shouted throwing things behind him. Amber sighed and popped her head down to see him.  
"So what does this thing do?"  
"Aha!" The Doctor pulled out what looked like a taser and smiled. "It makes you look young."  
"I don't follow."  
"Well you see, this part right here pokes your finger," He gestured to the needle at one end, "and you appear however young, so seven to anyone who sees you." the Doctor said making his way back up to where she was. Amber stood up and ran her hand through her long, black hair.  
"Does it hurt?" The Doctor looked up at her dumbfounded.  
"Well of course it hurts! That'll be silly if it didn't."  
"Doctor!" Amber shouted and glared at him. He nodded understanding.  
"Right. Ready?"  
"Yea." She said with a sigh. He walked towards her when she suddenly took a step back. "Wait, no."  
"No? Amber come on, we don't have all day." Amber raised her eyebrows at his comment making him smile. "Well you know."  
"Doctor what if something doesn't work?"  
"How could something not work?"  
She walked up to him and was inches away from his face and said barely audible, "You know, what if something goes wrong?" Her eyes were searching his for any emotion, anything that meant he was concerned as she was. There was none. Instead he smiled. And pain shot up through her.  
"Ow!" Amber doubled back and shook her hand. The Doctor waved the device smiling proudly.  
"Told you it wouldn't hurt."  
"You never said that." Amber replied with a smile on her face. After making sure there wasn't any damage she stood straight up. "Well. Do I look any different? I don't feel any different."  
Once the Doctor put the device down he kind of gawked at her. "You look different from this end." He stared into the face of seven-year-old Amber. Her black hair was short and unkempt, her face was small and childlike. It was rather cute. Oh and her eyes! Her honey green eyes how they sparkled, and every time she spoke out came a sing-songy voice. Yes, that's how he'd describe it. Of course he said none of this out loud, so he kind of just stood there smiling.  
"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked eyeing him and his behavior. That was enough to snap him out of his thoughts.  
"What? Oh yes right. 'Course I am. When am I not. Sorry don't answer that." He rushed talking as he walked around the console don't things to distract himself.  
"Alright." Clearly she was thrown off from his sudden actions but that didn't worry her right now. "So, How do you know what year he was born in? John Watson, i mean." The Doctor smirked and the engines stopped.  
"We're here."  
"Where's here?"  
"Don't know. Let's go check it out." The Doctor bolted out, Amber following close behind him. She followed him up some stairs and as she did she could hear him talking.  
"So you're going to need a back story. Erm, okay just moved in and want to make friends. How does that sound?" Turning around the Doctor held back a laugh. He watched as a small girl walked as an adult would. "No, no no. You can't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"You're walking like normal. You have to walk and act like a child!" She rolled her eyes while he sighed and began again with the plan. "Anyways, you just moved in. Want to make friends, so you're meting the neighbors." Both of them resumed walking.  
"What about you?"  
"Hm?"  
"I can't just be walking around with a stranger!"  
"Totally right. " There was a long pause. "I could be your brother!"  
"That's weird."  
"Dad?"  
"Weirder."  
"So I'm your dad." They kept talking now in front of the Watson's front door. She turned to him, trying to look upset, but since she was small it looked foolish.  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
"Yes. Well no. Shut up. And uh look presentable." The Doctor straightened his bow tie and knocked on the door. A young girl answered. Probably John's sister, Amber thought, older sister by the looks of it.  
"Who are you?" Her brown eyes scanned the Doctor and then me. And her tone, ugh, either she didn't like visitors or we disturbed something important.  
"Hello." The Doctor said not noticing any of this, "I'm the-" Amber elbowed him giving him enough time to recover, "I'm Mr. Smith. This is my daughter Amber." He gestured to her and she gave John's sister a smile.  
"And I'm Harriet. What do you want?" Wow, straight to the point. Behind her someone made their way to the door and shoved her aside.  
"Sorry about her, I'm John." He said with a smile. He looked so young and well, happier.  
The Doctor smiled wide. "Hello. I'm Mr Smith. This is Amber."

The rest was a blur. Before she knew it, Amber and John had become the best of friends with the Doctors help. Years had past, for John of course, and Amber and John were now graduating from school. At the ceremony Amber sighed, remembering how hard to was to actually stay one time to attend school. It was even harder when she couldn't tell the teachers that they were giving out the wrong information. Nevertheless, the graduation went smoothly. The Doctor was in the front row with a smug smile on his face. Probably amused that she had to be taught by humans. Nothing major happened until a few weeks after. John had received a letter saying that he was wanted in the army. Amber was the first person he told. She knew he had to go but she didn't want him to.  
"I promise I'll write to you whenever." John said giving her a big hug. She nodded and watched as he left while she went back to the TARDIS. Inside the Doctor was flipping switches. Hearing that she walked in he look up smiled, and held up a stack of letters.  
"What are all those?"  
"These are the letters he wrote to you." The Doctor handed them to her as he flipped the last switch. "I swear I didn't peek." He held his hands up in defense as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I believe you."  
"So I suppose once I drop you off I'll go back to Amy and Rory. I hope they're not dead."  
"Mhm." Amber was going through the letters and got to the last one as the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor leaned against the controls waiting for her to say her good-byes but that didn't happen. Instead she shot right up and dashed to the door.  
"Oh My God! Someone did shoot him! I have to see if he's alright!" With that she ran out forgetting how fine he was when she first saw him. The Doctor was taken aback but before he could chase her the TARDIS flipped a switch and sent him on his way to Amy and Rory.

Amber ran until she found the address he put on the letter; 221b Baker Street. She was about to knock on the door but an old lady swung it open. She was probably the landlady, Amber thought.  
"Oh thank god. Please come in and help!" With that Amber was being dragging in, up the stairs and into a room while the lady retreated. In there Amber was met face to face with a sword that nearly slit her throat. In the room there was a tall man with curly hair, trying to fight off ,what she thought was, a Chinese assassin. They kept fighting unaware of her presence in the room. It came to a point where Amber had to step in and knock down the man with the sword, to get their attention. She did a series of stabs which caused him to fall unconscious. The other man leaned forward catching his breath.  
"Thanks" he muttered. He then stood up and eyed her up, down, left, right and all over.  
Amber nodded and said, "I'm here to see John." When he didn't respond she went on, "Um, he wrote me this letter. Giving me this address." He took the letter out of her hands and read it over.  
"This letter is from days ago."  
"Well I just got it today." She said folding her arms. "Sorry, but who are you?"  
"Sherlock Holmes." He said looking up at her to flash a smile before returning back to the note. After some time he finally spoke up again. "Sorry, it's just John hasn't mentioned you."  
"John hasn't mentioned you either."  
"Well yes, I'm his new flatmate. But you've known him his whole life. Why would he fail to mention someone like you?" Sherlock stood there for a while before coming to a realization. "Hold on, he has. How does that work?" He said looking at her. "I remember to different _versions _of the same day. One where John mentioned you nonstop and another where he never mentioned you at all." Amber bit her lip trying to come up with a good excuse when the door opened and footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. John then walked in with groceries.  
"My god, Sherlock what the hell happened!?" He looked up only to see Sherlock looking straight ahead. John turned and dropped his bags, a smile forming on his face.  
"Amber!" He embraced her in a hug in which she gladly returned.  
"You failed to mention her." Sherlock finally said causing John to turn around.  
"No I haven't. I talked about her all the time."  
"Not to me."  
"Well you just don't listen."  
Sherlock walked up to her and paced her around. Now and then he would mutter some things.  
"John how did you meet her?"  
John looked surprised but answered. "She was a new neighbor. We would hang out almost everyday." John sat down in his chair and began to think about it. "Actually she would go missing. Sometimes for a day or months." Amber felt uncomfortable. Were they really going to talk about it now?  
"I wonder why." Sherlock eyed her suspiciously. Before Amber said anything the sounds of the TARDIS engine was heard and John and Sherlock looked out the window to see. This gave Amber time to run downstairs and outside to the blue box, with Sherlock and John close behind.  
"Hold on. You have to explain yourself!" Sherlock shouted.  
"Amber whats going on?!" John yelled now next to Sherlock. They were a few feet away from the TARDIS while Amber stood at the door. She turned around and flashed the a smile.  
"I'll explain everything when I get back." She then went inside leaving the two of the awestruck and confused as the saw the blue box vanish.

* * *

_Hello guys and girls. This is my first story on here. Please tell me what you think -Bry_


End file.
